


bittersweet

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit finds Patton baking.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bitter

Humming draws Deceit to the kitchen. Yawning, he wanders in to find Patton bustling around the kitchen, humming Christmas carols under his breath as he mixes cookie dough.

"So this is where you got to," he comments. Patton jumps, stifling a shriek as he whirls around, light blue mixing bowl clutched to his chest.

"Oh, Dee," he says, catching his breath. "Sorry, sweetheart, you scared me a little." He chuckles breathlessly and sets the mixing bowl down on the counter.

"Can I help?" Deceit asks cautiously. He expects his boyfriend to say no, so he's surprised when Patton beams at him and enthusiastically nods.

"Of course!" Patton says. "I'll even teach you my secret recipe." Deceit arches an eyebrow as he follows Patton deeper into the kitchen.

"Your secret recipe?" He repeats.

"Yes!" Patton says. "My cookies aren't just made with love, you know. Although that's an important ingredient. I'm not sure anyone else can add it." He stares down at his hands for a moment. Deceit feels his heart prickle.

"Why not?" He asks, trying to keep the defensive snap out of his voice. Patton looks up, startled.

"Because I oversee so many of Thomas's emotions," he explains. Deceit immediately subsides, embarrassment staining his human cheek red. "That's all." He puts an arm around Deceit's waist, squeezing him close for a moment. Of course he knew Deceit's moment of weakness, Deceit thinks.

"These are the real secret," Patton says, taking out several bags of chocolate chips and one bag of butterscotch chips. "I use milk chocolate chips, but I use semi-sweet ones, too! They're a little bitter by themselves, but they make the cookies taste so much better! And I uh... I just like butterscotch." He smiles, his face turning pink.

"I like butterscotch, too," Deceit murmurs, nuzzling Patton's nose with his own and enjoying the way his boyfriend's eyes light up when he does. "I'm fairly certain Roman despises it, however."

"That's why I'm making two batches," Patton explains. "One with and one without."

"You've thought of everything," Deceit says, smiling as he kisses Patton's forehead. 

"Here!" Patton suddenly exclaims, snapping his fingers. Deceit looks down to see an apron tied around his middle. It has a cartoon snake on the front and with Patton's help, he discovers the text reads 'That's hiss-terical!'

"Only you," Deceit sighs, with a hint of laughter. Patton's own apron has a picture of a puppy on it, and the words 'Just be pawsitive!'

"Yup," Patton agrees amiably. "But you love me for it."

"I do," Deceit admits. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I've done a lot of it already, but now it's time to add the chocolate chips..."


End file.
